


I Need You Baby

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: You were busy trying to get your homework done when Billy start’s whining that you were ignoring him. When you paid no attention to him, he took matters into his own hands to make you pay attention to him





	I Need You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAINS: Swearing. Smut. Daddy Kink

You and Billy were at your house alone on a Friday night while your parents were gone for an over night trip, so the possibilities of what you and Billy could be doing were endless.

But instead, you were planted at your desk trying to catch up on homework while Billy laid on your bed watching t.v. bored out of his mind. He quit doing his work an hour ago getting frustrated with math equations. Helping him was a lost cause because all he would do was complain how he didn’t understand it or would just get bored and would rather study your body with his mouth instead. 

You faintly heard Billy heave a big sigh from your bed behind you but you didn’t pay attention to it due to how focused you were. Billy shifts on your bed and sighs again, trying to get your attention but you still didn’t budge. If Billy’s eye balls made a sound you would definitely hear him rolling them as hard as he could when you didn’t even flinch at him giving stubble hints that he wanted you to give him attention.

“Babbbeee” Billy whined out to you. 

“Hmm” You hummed out, not really paying attention to him.

“Babe.” Billy said again.

“Wha–uh hold on I just need to-” You trailed off, still focused on your work. Billy lets out a groan and wipes his hands over his face.

“Babyyyy, pay attention to me please!” Billy whined again, desperate this time. You made a slight hum, waiting a couple more seconds to respond to him.

“Billy hold on, I’m trying to finish this up. Give me some time.” 

“But you said that over an hour ago, how much more time is this shit going to take?” Billy was getting annoyed, he really wanted you to be with him, for him to hold you and have his hands on you and yours on him. 

“I don’t know, soon babe. Patience please.” Not once did you turn around and look at him and that irritated him. You had no contact with him since after he got to your house except for the hug and kiss you gave each other when he showed up. 

So Billy took matters into his own hands and he was going to make you pay attention to him, so him stripping naked should do the trick! 

Billy got up from your bed and started to take his clothes off and toss them on the floor close enough to your peripheral vision to see if you would notice. You didn’t, you were too focused on getting your work done to pay any mind on what was surrounding you.

Once Billy was naked, he walks up behind you and wraps his arms around you and kisses your cheek.

“Hi princess” Billy growls playfully in your ear.

“Hi baby” You respond back, still writing on your paper. 

Billy nudges your head to the side with his head and starts kissing on your neck, sucking on the sweet spot just under your ear and your jaw line, giving you little nibbles and licks, doing all the things he knows you like. You let your eyes close for just a second, letting out a tiny soft hum from deep within your chest. You could feel Billy smirk against your neck, his attempt to get your attention was starting to work, so his devious plan was paying off.

“Billy please, I-I just w-want to get this d-done” You breathed out weakly. Billy’s lips on your neck felt amazing and you could feel yourself start to crack under his touch. No matter how hard you tried to get him to let you work he would always find a way to pull you from it.

“But I want you, I need you baby.  _Please_.” Billy drug out the please in a whisper and placed a delicious kiss to the side of your neck before he pulled away and walked to the side of you and stood there. You looked up at him and your eyes went wide when you saw that he was fully naked!

Your eyes scanned his body, eyes resting at his hardened cock staring straight at you. You looked back up at Billy who was smiling so wide his cheeks could break.

“Babe….” You said, sounding astonished.

“Yeah?” Billy beamed.

“Wh-what are you doing?” You slightly giggled.

“Getting your attention, of course.” You stared up at Billy and he gave you one of his famous panty-dropping winks. 

That was enough for you to crack. He knew that shit made you weak in the knees and that alone was enough for you to drop your pencil and stand up from your chair, throwing your arms around his neck and devouring his lips. Billy moaned into your kiss, finally able to feel your soft lips after a few hours of not having them on his and boy was he loving it. 

Billy’s hands ran down your body and grabbed onto your ass and hoisted you up so you could wrap your legs around his waist. He walked over to your bed and laid you down gently while your legs stayed wrapped around him. He leaned into you, pressing his hard cock against your clothed core eliciting a moan to come from you. His tongue slipped in between your lips, letting his tongue dance with yours, he craved the taste of you so bad, he was so into it that he was starting to dry hump you. 

You bucked your hips into his wanting more friction against his skin, so you reached between you both and undid your jeans and started to pull them down with Billy helping you rip them the rest of the way off. You took your shirt and bra off and toss them across the room and the moment you laid back down Billy’s mouth was instantly on your breast, sucking in your nipple in between his lips while his fingers pinched and rolled your other nipple. 

Kissing his way down your stomach him leaves purple hickies on his way down to your aching core. By the time he got to the inside of your thighs, nibbling on every inch of your skin, you were trembling and absolutely soaked for him.

“Daddy p-please, just fucking t-touch me. I need you so b-bad” You cried out for him. All Billy could do was smirk at you. After all the ignoring you did to him and him begging  _you_ for attention, the tables were turned and you were the one begging for him but he was willing to give you all the attention you wanted from him.

Billy slips a finger in between your folds running it from your core to your clit and back down to your core again. You arch your hips into his touch. Billy slides his finger part way and pulls it out painfully slow, Billy let out a delicious moan when your thick juices clung onto his finger.

“Fuck princess, you’re so wet for daddy.” Billy moaned again when he sucked your juices from his finger. You threw your head back into your bed and groaned when you watched him suck his finger. Suddenly you let out a loud gasp when you felt Billy’s tongue slip in between your folds and into your core, tongue fucking you while he lapped up your juices. Licking a stripe up from your core to your clit, Billy’s finger found its way to your core slipping his way in while he licked circles around your clit. 

Your fingers snaked their way through Billy’s hair grabbing on tight making him moan against your pussy, you let out a whine at the vibrations he caused. He slipped another finger in your pussy while he sucked on your sensitive nub, finger fucking you fast. Your breathing increased and your body started to twitch when he curled his fingers and rubbed your g-spot so good your vision started to go black.

“Mmm fuck daddy, you’re going to make me cum” Billy moaned again against your pussy that made your toes curl and your grip in his hair tighter. He continued his humming till you were fucking his face and screaming out his name as your orgasm hit you with a bang. Your hips bucked into his face as he rode out your orgasm, your body falling into the bed and a loud sigh escaping your lips.

Billy looked up at you and smiled, when you looked back at him he licked all around his lips like he just devoured the most amazing meal and all you could do was laugh.

“Well it looks like daddy got my attention alright. Are you happy now?” You giggled as Billy made his way up and leaned into your body. 

“Almost. I need my princess to make daddy feel good and then I’m going to fuck you so hard and so good your pussy will be sore for a week!” You wrapped your hands in Billy’s hair and pulled his head down to you and kissed him deep, biting his bottom lip when you pulled away. 

Pushing him off of you Billy lays down on the bed as you straddle him, kissing his neck while you left purple marks claiming your territory, which Billy loved to show off to everyone. 

You ran your hand down his body as you kissed your way down his chest and grasped his cock in your hand and started pumping him. Billy let out a moan when your hot breath ghosted over his already wet pre-cummed tip. You kitten licked the tip of his head to lick up his juices. Keeping your eyes on Billy’s, watching his lips part open as your tongue swirled around the head of his cock sent a chill down your body. Nothing pleased you more than to see Billy crumble under your touch and it excited you.

Pumping down his shaft, you took his mushroom head in your mouth and sucked on him a couple of times before you popped him out of your mouth making Billy twitch at your action. You wrap your lips around his cock again and slid them down painfully slow as your tongue grazed under his shaft making Billy moan your name.

“Fuck Y/N baby, don’t stop.” You increased your speed, bobbing up and down on his hard cock. Billy brushes your hair away from your face and grips onto it pushing your head down faster on his cock. You took Billy in deep, letting the head of his cock hit the back of your throat, you started to hum to keep yourself from gagging on him. You hallowed out your cheeks to take him in deeper and Billy let out the most sinful moan you ever heard him make, it made your core ache. 

Billy must of read your mind because suddenly he tells you to stop and he had you pinned down on the bed so fast, positioning his cock at your entrance and pushing his way in making you both gasp at the feeling. He takes your legs and puts them around his waist, you wrap around him and squeeze him closer to you as he starts to pound into you. 

“Oooh fuck yes daddy, fuck me harder” You moan out to Billy. He lets out a loud grunt and fucks you hard and fast. Billy buries his face in your neck and bites you as his hips pounds into yours, your nails are digging into his back making him moan against your skin. 

“Shit princess, daddy is going to cum soon. Cum with me baby, I want to feel you tighten around me.” Billy breathlessly said against your neck. You push Billy away from you and move your legs over his shoulders and positioned yourself to where his cock was hitting your g-spot so deliciously you let out a pornographic moan with each and every one of his thrusts. 

Billy reaches over and starts to rub fast circles around your clit, his action made your legs tighten up over his shoulders.

“D-daddy aaah fuck I’m gonna cum” A couple of hard thrusts more you were cumming all over Billy’s cock, your walls tightened so hard, your pussy was milking his cock in mere seconds, both of you screaming breathlessly through your orgasms. 

Billy pulls out and collapsed on the bed, trying to catch his breath. You were moaning at the tingling feeling your body was giving off after your intense orgasm. You rolled over and leaned into Billy’s body, giving him kisses all over his chest making your way up to his lips, giving him a passionate kiss. 

“Is daddy happy now?” You giggle against his lips. 

Billy takes his hands cups your face and gives you another kiss. “Daddy is very happy! Thank you princess.” Billy gives you another kiss against your soft lips before he pulls you in to hug him. 

“Okay, now that daddy is satisfied, I can go back to my homework.” You teased and start to get up but Billy wraps his arms around you and squeezes you against him in a tight grip. “Oh no you’re not, you’re staying right here princess.” Billy wraps his legs around you and had you in a snake hold grip and all you could do was laugh.


End file.
